


Hold It Together

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Blaine meet opposition when they get to the hospital to see Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ok, so by the looks of the stills for 5x15 blaine is with sam @ the loft when he finds out about kurt’s attack & proceeds to go to the hospital. can you write a piece where he finds out/gets a phone call & then once he arrives the people give him a hard time about giving out info bc he’s not family/can’t prove kurt is his fiancé.

Someone had to hold themselves together. 

Sam tried to slowly breathe in and out while Blaine all but wailed next to him. The phone call had been a nightmare, watching Blaine crumple to the ground. The taxi ride had been a whirlwind and his hand still ached from where Blaine had gripped it too tight. 

But now, being told that he couldn’t go back and see his fiancé was heartbreaking. 

“Kurt Hummel,” his voice cracked and Sam glared at the perky, blonde nurse. “Is my fiancé.”

“So you’ve said,” she said snottily. “But you’re not  _husbands_  and I don’t have any paperwork. You would think that you would make your emergency contact your fiancé.”

“So you’re saying that he can’t see him?” Sam asked and she glanced over. “I’m their friend.”

“Then you’re not allowed back either,” she snapped. “There are rules. We can’t allow anyone who isn’t family back there.”

“I am family! I’m his fiancé!” Blaine shouted. 

She raised her eyebrows. “Prove it.”

Blaine was trembling when Sam placed his hand on his back. Tears were steadily running down his cheeks and he looked lost. The nurse pursed her lips together in a tight smile and turned to walk away. 

“Can you at least tell me if he is okay?” Blaine asked in a weak voice. 

“That information is confidential,” she said. 

“Can you even tell me if he’s alive?” Sam tightened his grip on Blaine’s shoulder and he swayed slightly. “Please.”

“That information is-“

“Listen here you brat!” An older woman suddenly slammed her hand on a nearby counter and the nurse jumped three feet into the air. “I have watched you be cruel and hateful to far too many people. It’s obvious to anyone with eyes that this young man loves the young man in there. You don’t make anyone else prove how they are related so forget your damn prejudices and tell him what’s happening.”

The nurse gaped at her until the older woman rolled her eyes and turned to them. 

“My name is Selma. Mr. Hummel came in with some pretty severe bruising and a concussion. He took a good beating but he will be just fine,” she smiled warmly as Blaine’s knees gave way slightly. “He’s sleeping right now but you are welcome to go back.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Blaine breathed, following Selma down the hall as they pushed past the fuming nurse. 

When they finally saw Kurt Blaine made another one of those broken, high-pitched sounds and Sam could hardly breathe. He looked horrible. The Kurt he knew took so much pride in his appearance that he wouldn’t even go out to get snacks without dressing to the nines. This person was covered in bruises and looked so small.

Blaine walked to him slowly, his fingers skimming the sheets by Kurt’s side before looking up at Selma with wide wet eyes. “Can I touch him?”

“Of course,” she said softly, nodding. 

His fingers curled through Kurt’s limp ones and tears dotted the sheets below him. Blaine gently brushed his thumb along the bruises covering Kurt’s face and suddenly Sam felt like he was intruding on an incredibly private moment.

“I’ll get coffee,” he blurted out and Blaine didn’t answer. 

Sam spun on his heel and hurried out of the room, instantly grabbing his phone to call Mercedes. 


End file.
